


Storm

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge Response, Claims Table, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Rain, Slash, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackling electricity = Batman and Robin. ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](http://dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Bruce/Dick)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/413848.html)  
> Prompt: T 16; P 7: Storm  
> Prompt Count: (5/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 15, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 29, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 522  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The storm came swiftly after a day of growling off on the horizon, wind blowing through the concrete canyons of Gotham. People had glanced up as they walked against the wind, black clouds crouching, ready to spring. Tempers frayed and voices snapped, wishing the storm would just _get_ here already and get it over with. Electricity crackled through the air, skin and hair tingling as the day turned to night at noon.

All afternoon Gotham waited, on edge, ready for the Furies to descend.

Batman and Robin were on patrol as night fell, stopping robberies and muggings, criminals and victims alike jittery, and then everyone scurried off as the winds grew stronger, the rumbling louder. Tiny flashes of lighting arced through the sky, the ocean’s waves growing more tumultuous.

Their capes whipped out behind them as the Dynamic Duo stood on a rooftop. The streets were empty, scraps of paper whirling madly in the air.

“Let’s call it a night!” Batman yelled over the wind.

Robin nodded, feeling his skin prickle.

That was when the storm hit.

It was wild and maniacal, wind whipping and rain lashing as the world lit up with lightning, arcing over the tempest-tossed sea.

Batman and Robin ran over the rooftops as the skies suddenly opened up, the wind howling and thunder booming as lightning flashed.

Robin laughed as he ran through the rain, energy crackling along his skin, Batman right behind him.

The storm grew more violent, lightning hissing down to strike the ground, the smell of burning ozone acrid in the air.

Several flashes lit the sky as thunder rumbled so loudly, the earth shook.

Batman grabbed Robin and pulled him into a small area bounded by an old, crumbling chimney, and a small air-conditioning unit. He wrapped his cape around the two of them.

Robin shivered within Batman’s arms. They were both soaked to the skin, and Robin was shivering from more than the cold.

Storms were exciting, except when they got too violent, especially with lightning. He had never been overly fond of lightning.

Batman’s arms were tight around him, calming his nerves…keeping him safe…just like when he’d been eight…

& & & & & &

_Lightning flashed through the bedroom, Dick shivering under the covers. He put his hands over his ears and tried to block out the thunder. He jumped as a loud **crack!** echoed throughout the house._

_The door opened and Bruce came in, swiftly moving to the bed. He gently pulled Dick into his arms, rubbing his back as he rocked him back-and-forth._

& & & & & &

Batman’s hand rubbed up-and-down Robin’s back, holding on tight. Robin smiled, leaning forward to kiss his partner, who eagerly responded. Strong arms tightened around his Robin, creating a haven of love and safety.

As the lightning flashed and the thunder crashed, Robin laughed, throwing his arms around Batman and pulling him closer, arms and thighs glistening, hair plastered to his head but no longer nervous.

The crackling electricity between Batman and Robin out-matched the storm’s as they stretched out on the roof, Batman’s cape fluttering down to cover them both.


End file.
